


Final Fantasy: Eidolons of Harmony

by Belligerent_Bindlestiff



Category: Final Fantasy IV, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belligerent_Bindlestiff/pseuds/Belligerent_Bindlestiff
Summary: After facing the greatest trial of his life, Kain Highwind finds himself as a defender in Equestria.He's forged bonds with those who helped pull him from the darkness and is coming to terms with the magic of friendship.However, a new threat looms over the horizon.This story is the sequel to "Atonement for a Wayward Dragoon".





	1. Resonance

 

Resonance

On the second floor of the Ponyville Inn, a cobalt blue stallion with a blonde mane looked over pieces of armor that had been carefully set out.  Each piece was a deep shade of purple with various pointed ends. Put together, they would be the iconic armor of a dragoon, a knight who could use the power of dragons. Alongside it, a spear and shield lay against the wall, the weapons also the trademark gear of a dragoon. Altogether, this equipment belonged to a dragoon foreign to Equestria, Kain Highwind.

Kain examined his gear and gave a sigh. _It all is a bit much_. He thought to himself and instead moved away from the armor towards a cloak hung on the wall. It was simple, light purple piece of cloth that the dragoon wrapped around his neck. He collected his spear and slung it over his back and made his way downstairs.

The stallion greeted the innkeeper and made his way outside to town. Through a series of events, he found himself changed from human to pony, from traitor to protector, and from recluse to friend.  Equestria had changed his outlook and perogative on life. He now found himself to be appointed guard of his new home town.

Kain began his morning with a walk around the town. There were all sorts of earth ponies, unicorns, and pegasi that populated Ponyville. Each one wore smiles as they began about their day. Some nodded at Kain as he passed by the various districts. He saw many youngsters making their way to school. Amongst them, three familiar fillies, the cutie mark crusaders, noticed the dragoon and waved at him as they walked.  Kain waved back at them and continued on his “patrol”.

He passed by many places that had become familiar in his day to day routine in only a few weeks. The early morning was spent visiting past Sweet Apple Acres and Fluttershy’s cottage to check on Ponyville’s outskirts. His morning ended with a trip to Sugar Cube Corner for a breakfast stop from an all too familiar and energetic mare.

His next order of business was to be briefed of any news from the princesses by Twilight Sparkle at her library, but one stop needed to be made before he completed his morning rounds.

He needed to visit Carousel Boutique, not for any new clothing or for the town’s safety, but because Kain needed to visit the most special person in his life. Rarity had been the pony to help him break past his own personal darkness of treachery.  When he had shared his story with her and she was able to look past his misgivings and had given him a new reason to live life to its fullest.

Every day when they’d meet, she would inquire about his day and informing of her latest projects. After his first weeks in Equestria, Kain’s patrol never really had much a story to tell; and even though he was Princess Luna’s emissary to Ponyville, he hadn’t really received any sort of missions. Life was plain, almost boring even, but Kain liked it that way. He’d dealt with world ending threats on his home world, the Blue Planet, and endured the most difficult personal trial of his life when he came to Equestria.

A quiet patrol and an empty dossier of missions was a welcomed change to his life.

“Kain darling, Twilight will be hosting supper this afternoon.” Rarity said as she scanned though her portfolio. “She’s extended an invitation to you as well, she meant to give it to you earlier this morning, but she must have been preoccupied by some other matter.”

Rarity pulled a dress from a poniquine and onto her desk. “I do hope I’m not being a tad too overzealous debuting another of my works before the rest of my collection is complete. But oh, I do love my work.”

“Your craft is nothing to hide from the world Rarity.” Kain said. “And yes, I can attend this gathering. Though tonight I have a patrol as well, so I may not be able to stay for long.”

“That’s quite alright Kain.” Rarity said. “I’m just happy we’ve some time to spend together.”

She approached Kain and nuzzled him, to which he blushed from the affection.

It was still a rather new experience to have an affectionate gesture like that from another. Stranger yet was that it was from a pony. Kain was originally human, but he decided that it was just as important to brave this new territory as any other experience he’d faced.

////

The day soon turned to early evening with little event for the dragoon and he then found himself at Twilight’s library. Luckily, it was just a small gathering between the element bearers, so he wouldn’t have to worry about speaking over any loud music that would come from a Pinkie Pie Party.

Spike had just started serving soup to everyone when Twilight began to talk about her latest research.

“It’s really just exciting to be doing work with the Elements of Harmony themselves. Recently, I’ve learned they may have more properties to them than we originally thought!” Twilight said.

Although his knowledge of magic wasn’t vast, Kain found that he was interested in the subject matter. Though a Mysidian mage from his homeworld might have had an easier time understanding what Twilight was getting at. It was already apparent that some of the others, like Pinkie and Rainbow Dash, were more fixated on food than conversation.

"Why, just last night, I made a discovery that they’re emitting another force aside from the magic of their corresponding element!” Twilight continued.

“Uh, ya sure ya want to be messin around with them again girl?” Applejack asked. “The last time you did that, we thought ya blew yerself up.”

“Don’t worry, Applejack.” Twilight said. “I’m taking every precaution and not casting any spells using the elements.”

Spike had just finished serving himself and began eating as if this was all in a day with Twilight.

“Do take care of yourself dear.” Rarity said. “I know that Spike is helping you, but please don’t do anything that might be hazardous to your health.”

“Yeah, try not to blow anything else up while you’re at it!” Rainbow Dash said.

“Girls!” Twilight said, breaking the conversation. “I’m not going to blow up anything! In fact, Princess Luna and Celestia both asked me to look into this directly.” She then paused and shifted uncomfortably.

“It’s strange really; I was actually surprised they wanted me to study them again. Princess Celestia asked me specifically to look into them again out of the blue. And to be honest, I sensed the elements giving off an aura that seemed quite different the last time we held them. It felt kind of funny.”

“I didn’t know magic could be funny Twilight!” Pinkie Pie exclaimed. “Did the elements start telling jokes? Was it the Element of Laughter? What did it say?”

“Not funny in that sense Pinkie. “Twilight said. “I mean, it’s like their ambient energy seemed different, something new in addition to what they felt like before.”

“What do you mean by that?” Kain asked.

“I can’t quite explain it, but it’s sort of like going outside and just feeling like something is just slightly off. Sort of like a variation in air pressure or temperature.” Twilight said.

Rainbow Dash’s ear’s quirked. “Now that you mention it,” She said, tearing herself away from the food. “things have been feeling a bit weird when I’m on weather duty. I thought it was just something going on with my ears.”

“All of my animals have been agitated by something for a while now.” Fluttershy said.

A look of concern appeared on everyone’s faces. “Now that can’t all just be one big coincidence can it Twilight?” Applejack asked.

“It really does seem a bit strange.” Twilight said, putting a hoof to her chin. “The elements might be able to pick up on any magical fluctuations. I hope this doesn’t bode any ill omen.”

Everyone at the table turned at once and incredulously glared at Twilight.

“Okay, we need to get a hold of Princess Celestia and Luna. Spike! Drop what you’re doing figuratively, not literally, and get ready to write a letter.” Twilight said.

“Wait! I’ve just got to get the tartlets from the oven! I’ve been practicing my baking all week, at least have dessert!” Spike said.

“Yeah Twilight, we can still have tartlets, right?” Pinkie Pie asked.

“Oh alright.” Twilight said. “Bring them in and then get ready for a letter.”

“Great!” Spike said. “Let me just grab them and I’ll be ready to write in a minute!”

After a bit of a ruckus, Spike brought everything with him in his claws. Quill, paper, and a tray of dessert that otherwise would have burned anyone except for a dragon.

“Alright, who’s ready for dess- BURP!” Spike said until he belched out green flames, producing a scroll.

Twilight grabbed it with her magic and inspected the message. “Well, that was unexpected.” She said. The alicorn turned the scroll around examined the seal. “This scroll has the joint seal of both princesses. I rarely receive these types of messages.”

Twilight opened the scroll, scanned over the message, and quickly began to read aloud. “Dear Twilight, I apologize for the sudden letter, but it would seem that my sister and I must call upon your friends once more. As it stands, Princess Luna and I have not been able to adequately address the developing situation directly. We are currently indisposed and ask for your help.”

Kain had already begun to key in on their words. _Something isn’t right. But I should hold my tongue until I’m certain._ He thought.

“Since you already have the Elements of Harmony, I would like to ask you and the bearers to go to the Castle of the Two Sisters and investigate the elements there. There are notes in the library of the castle that we made when we studied their power. In the past, we sought to better understand them after we used them to defeat Discord. From time to time, the elements reacted to the changing magical  climate of Equestria. We’ve no doubt they are reflecting some sort of disturbance.”

“So, it wasn’t just us.” Twilight said. “There really is something strange going on.” She continued reading.

“Princess Luna has also asked that Kain accompany you in this journey. She believes that you may be facing some trouble while en route as you’ll be going through the Everfree Forest.  Take care, Princess Celestia and Luna.”

Twilight put down the scroll.

“Do you often receive such requests so close to dusk?” Kain asked.

“Usually, if it’s something particularly important, Princess Celestia will send letters at any time of the day.” Twilight said. “Otherwise, she usually sends me letters at the start of the day.”

“Are you kidding me?” Rainbow Dash said. “Princess Luna even asked Kain to come along? You know this is big deal.”

“And it did have the seal of both sisters.” Rarity said. “You yourself said how that does not happen often.”

“Well it looks like we’re heading out again girls!” she said.

“Um, can’t it wait until morning?” Fluttershy asked.

The ponies at the table turned to look at her with an inquisitive look.

“Oh, alright then.” Fluttershy replied, reluctantly.

////

The sun was still beginning to set when the group began to make their way towards the Everfree, and further yet, the ancient Castle of the Two Sisters. Each of the bearers was adorned by their respective elements, and Kain had once again donned his dragoon armor.

Twilight had her saddlebags packed with books, and strode in front of the group to address them. “Alright everypony, let’s get going and… what is that?” she asked, looking at Rainbow Dash, who was adjusting a sword sheathed at her side.

It was a blade that she had earned for her bravery after fighting off an attempt against Twilight’s life by Queen Chrysalis.  Though it was meant more as a ceremonial gift, Rainbow took it to heart. The blade, Canterburn, was now strapped to the pegasus.

“What?” Rainbow asked.  “It’s like Princess Luna said, we need to be ready for trouble! Besides, Kain will agree, I’m pretty good in a fight and bringing my sword won’t be such a bad idea, right?”

“Rainbow Dash is correct.” Kain said. “We don’t know what we may encounter, and it’s better to over prepare, even if we are only making a short trek.”

After giving Rainbow’s weapon a skeptical glance, Twilight spoke. “Alright, but let’s not try to jump the shark. We can always see if we can deal with obstacles peacefully.”

“Let us hope for that to be the case.” Kain said. “Seeking out the ancient castle is our main priority, not battle.”

Sunset had just come to a close by the time the group finally embarked from Sweet Apple Acres. The farm was a short distance from the fabled forest. It wasn’t exactly on the doorstep of the Apple residence, but the family always kept a close eye on the horizon. The sky held a pink tinge of minuscule rays of sunlight over the horizon.

“So, what is it that you think we’ll find at the Castle of the Two Sisters Twilight?” Rarity asked.

“Well, Celestia believes that the elements are connected to the overall magical climate of Equestria in some way; my guess is that there may be some old research notes she made to see if we can discern an answer as to why they’re behaving differently or why  they’re responding to the ambient changes in Equestria.” Twilight said.

“That doesn’t sound good, any way ya slice it.” Applejack said. “Cuz the elements are always the thing that saves the day, but now yer tellin us that something strange is going on and the elements are actin differently?”

“I wouldn’t go as far as to say something bad is happening Applejack.” Twilight said.

“Ah hope yer right.” Applejack said.

There was an almost unnatural serenity as the group journeyed to the castle. Going near a place apparently fraught with danger, the Everfree, would almost leave even the most experienced traveler feeling apprehensive. There were the occasional sounds of wildlife emanating from the swathes of plant life, but it was as if those seven ponies were the only souls in the woods at that moment.

“Do you remember when we first came through here?” Fluttershy asked.

“Yeah, I remember,” Rainbow Dash said, “there was all that dangerous stuff we encountered just so we could face Nightmare Moon.”

“Manticore’s, illusions, and a faulty bridge. It all seems so calm now.” Rarity said.

“Sometimes, it really makes you wonder about where you are in life, and where you’re going next.” Twilight said. “It’s as if all you’ve seen before only pales in comparison to what lies around the corner.”

“There are always more trials, it seems.” Kain said. “Life has a way of showing you you’re never finished.”

The group pressed on in the unorthodox ease of the trip. As the castle loomed into view it appeared as if there was even less cause for apprehension. Once inside, the ponies moved about the ruined keep to see if there was any sign that could lead to answers regarding the elements.

“There certainly are a lot of books in the Princesses’ collection, but they all seem to be literature rather than scholarly,” Twilight said, while moving through the books at a quick place only a magically gifted librarian could move at. Everyone else comparatively was moving at a much slower pace making even less progress.

“Princess Celestia had said before that she conducted research into the elements in the past, but it doesn’t look like this is the place to find any such thing. Wait, there’s something here!” Twilight said. She then reached out with her magic and an audible click sounded.

Out of the base of the floor a dais emerged. It had six platforms, a central one with a book on it and five empty ones that orbited it.

“Isn’t that the do-hickey that held the Elements of Harmony?” Pinkie Pie asked while hopping around the apparatus.

“Not exactly,” Twilight said, “That one was closer toward the throne room. We’re in the library of the castle. This one must be where the Princesses  studied the elements when they first received them. Though, it’s odd that there’s a space here for the Element of Magic if it weren’t for the book.”

Twilight made her way over to the book and began reading it.

“That one wasn’t discovered until we confronted Nightmare Moon, and you were chosen as its bearer.” Rarity said. “What does the book say Twilight?”

“This is weird, it’s a list of hypothesis that the Princesses’ made about the Elements of Harmony. They sensed a gap in the magic as well. “Girls, I need the elements!” Twilight said.

Each one of the bearers surrendered their necklace to Twilight. She then placed them on the stands, including her own crown.

“Well, now what?” Rainbow Dash asked. “Should that have done something?”

A voice then emanated from the depths of the castle.

“You who bear the Elements of Harmony,” the feminine voice was strong and comforting. “Bring them here and you will have answers to your questions.”

“Uhh, who was that?” Rainbow Dash asked.

“Anypony recognize that voice?” Applejack asked?

Each member of the party shook their head.

“Can it be trusted?” Kain asked.

“That voice doesn’t sound like anypony I know.” Twilight said.

“It’s the only clue we have right now Twilight.” Rarity said.

The sound of stone grinding against stone was heard and the group turned to the origin of the disturbance. Seemingly out of no specific portion of the wall an arched tunnel made itself visible.

“Our only lead…” Twilight said.

 


	2. The Elements Shed Their Light

he Elements Shed Their Light

Clopping hooves upon stone floor sounded as the group made their way down the passage.

“We still don’t know who this is, or if this is a trap.” Applejack said. “Are ya sure this is such a good idea Twilight?”

The voice spoke again to the party, “Do not worry. I do not carry any ill intent; I only wish to aid you. I am the Tree of Harmony, and I have a primeval connection with the very elements you bear.”

“How exactly does a tree up and speak?” Applejack whispered to the others.

“I have been observing the world, feeling the flow of magic through my roots. Now it seems that its protectors must be moved into action.” The voice spoke.

The party continued further down the corridor and began to see an aqua glow being cast from the exit of the tunnel.

And with the glow, the voice became much clearer. “It is normally not within my domain to interfere directly with the lives of those in this world, but circumstances have left me with little choice.”

“What do you mean by that?” Twilight asked. “What have you been responsible for?”

“The Elements of Harmony and I have always allowed a means for ponies, such as yourselves, to help the world.” The voice spoke. “Throughout history, there have been tumultuous times, but there were always those who have risen up to either change or protect the world of Equus. I was always there to render subtle aid to those who rose to the challenge.”

Rarity looked towards Twilight, and then back at the direction of the light. “So why is it that you’re speaking with us now? If you don’t mind my asking.”

“A day has come that I cannot simply direct others in the right direction and leave things to fate.” The voice said.

The group exited the passage to see a grand chamber containing a crystalline tree with a glow that

“There is something on the horizon that neither I nor your Princesses can quite see clearly, but it is of the greatest importance that we are ready for what is to come.” The tree said.

“I don’t get it.” Twilight said. “What do we need to get ready for and how exactly are we supposed to do that? Wouldn’t the Elements of Harmony be enough?”

“Under normal circumstances, they would be, but now an innate power that has dwelled within them must be tapped into.” The Tree of Harmony said.

The group encircled the luminescent tree, heeding its every word that caused the tree to pulse with light.

“You each must be gifted with powers from beyond this realm and age. As I said before, there is a great threat looming of which its power or intent I cannot yet foretell, but I must not allow the denizens of this world meet it unprepared. “The Tree of Harmony said.

Everyone looked puzzled as to what the tree meant. They already had the Elements of Harmony with them.

“The gifts I am about to bestow upon you are meant to meet conflict, directly if necessary. And while I know you are a peaceful people, you must understand that even in matters of aggression, you still have the choice as how to use these gifts.”

The elements then began to glow and detach themselves from their bearers. Each stone moved toward the tree, only the slight hum of their magic could be heard until the tree spoke.

“This world will need heroes, powerful ones to defend it. I only hope that this gift will be enough.”

The Elements of Harmony then intensified in luminescence. Streams of light emitted from each stone in and around each magical crystal. The light congregated into a huge column that spanned from the ground to the top of the chamber. Light then scattered every which way about the room.

Rays of light arced about the room. Some these rays pass through the chests of the element bearers, and each one of them began to glow gently.

As Applejack’s glow intensified until there was an all-encompassing light around her. When it calmed, it was revealed that she was wearing chain armor around her form and a helmet with mail atop her head. At her side was a double bladed ax and a shield at her other.

“Within the elements, a warrior’s spirit. One that places all of their strength into battle. Their forwardness stems from a clear and open intent. The Light of Bravery, Fighter.” The Tree of Harmony said.

The glow then intensified around Rainbow Dash. It left her wearing sleek pieces of red armor, including a shield at her side as well.

“Fierce and quick to show their prowess. They meet conflict with all their skills head on. The Light of Attrition, Raptor.”

Fluttershy was left in a teal garb that nearly encompassed her whole form. The garbs were accented with wool. Atop her head was a wool cap with small horns atop it, and at her side was a coiled whip.

“Soothers of wild beasts and magical monsters. They have the purest understanding of life and ally themselves with nature. The Light of Nature, Beastmaster.”

Twilight had brown and olive formal clothing with a pair of bifocals resting on her muzzle. The suit had a white shirt that flamboyantly protruded from a vest. At her side was a glowing tome held fast by a belt.

“Beyond the study of magic of a normal mage, they seek to comprehend the world around them and to enlighten those they know. The Light of Knowledge, Scholar.”

Rarity wore elegant white robes with a red triangle pattern on the trim.

“Mages that seek to aid life where there is pain. They understand that all who live must die someday, but preserve life where they can. The Light of Tenderness, White Mage.”

Pinkie Pie had a blue, military uniform with folded cuffs and a naval looking hat, both with gold trim.

“Those who have loud personalities, which demonstrate their feelings through their explosive implements. Sometimes it is best to be loud about intentions when all is quiet. The motivation where there is apathy. The Light of the Party, ~~Engineer~~ ~~Cannoneer~~ Confectioneer.

Each of the bearers’ hooves hit the floor when the light dimmed and released them.

“These are the gifts I bestow upon Equestria, sprirts of old, Warriors of Light that protect the balance of the world.” The Tree of Harmony said.

“I can feel the energy…” Twilight said.

“Ah feel a whole lot stronger now.” Applejack said.

“It feels warm.” Rainbow Dash said, with a hoof to her chest.

“Umm.” Fluttershy said. “What about Kain?”

“He is from one such realm where your new powers are drawn from.” The Tree of Harmony said. “Dragoons are proud and noble knights that exemplify the Light of Dragons. He will aid you as he has always done."

The elements converged upon the tree and rested upon the various limbs of the arcane tree with the Element of Magic flowing towards the center, entering a compartment. Each of the elements began to glow at their respective points.

“I ask you now, bearers of the elements, warriors of light, to seek out the eidolons of the elements.” The Tree of Harmony said. “They are spiritual aspects of not only the Elements of Harmony, such as laughter, kindness, or loyalty; they are also the embodiment of the elements of earth, water, wind, fire, cold, storm, light, and dark.”

Everyone gave a confused look towards one another.

“So, who are they?” Applejack asked.

“That is not clear. As with the bearers of the Elements of Harmony, the spirits of the eidolons move with the flow of time. I cannot ascertain who they are specifically.” The Tree of Harmony said. “I can only offer you what I know, in that these eidolons are more closely associated with the worldly elements. Search for those who bear the strongest connection to said elements. Each one of the bearers of the Elements of Harmony can sense the eidolon in some way. You’ll be drawn towards their presence.”

“So that’s it then?” Rainbow Dash asked. “Find these important someponies and bring them here?”

“As I said before.” The Tree of Harmony said. “I cannot see beyond the horizon as to what is coming, but I do not expect those forces to remain idle. Their intentions will be made known with time. For now, focus on the task before you.”

The glowing motes of light before them spun about the room.

“I wish that I could help you further, but I must use much of my remaining strength to lend the power of the elements to others across Equestria.” The Tree of Harmony said.

A searing light bored a hole out of the chamber, filling the room with natural light. The tree and the floor round it began to glow brightly, and the light surged out into the world.

“Believe in your strengths and you will succeed.” Said the Tree of Harmony as its volume diminished.

////

The party departed the cave.

“Our first order of business is getting home and informing the princess of the situation.” Twilight said.

“So uh,” Applejack began. “Anypony feeling like there’s some big element eidolon around them? Because apart from this here armor, nothing really looks all that different to me.”

“Gotta agree with AJ.” Rainbow Dash said. “This new armor is pretty awesome! I mean I was awesome before, but now I even look more awesome!”

“I believe Applejack was referring to finding the eidolons dear.” Rarity said.

“Oh, right.” Rainbow Dash said. “Well, I haven’t felt anything different like that either.”

“That’s exactly the point.” Twilight said. “We don’t seem to have a general idea of where to go, but I’m pretty sure we need to research a list of places back at the library.”

“I think that’s a good idea.” Fluttershy said. “The Everfree still gives me the chills. I don’t want to run into any trouble if we don’t have to.”

“Relax!” Rainbow Dash said. “The elements gave us powers of ‘Warriors of Light’! I think we’ll be ready for anything the Everfree can throw at us now!”

“Ah don’t think there’s too much to be worried about Fluttershy.” Applejack said. “Like the Tree of Harmony said, were kinda like the type of warrior Kain is so that’s gotta count for something.”

“My word, does that mean were nearly as powerful as a dragoon is?” Rarity asked.

“I cannot say for certain what strengths the Warriors of Light you possess.” Kain said. “I only recognize two professions, fighter and white mage. What’s more, one can’t simply compare them to a dragoon such as myself, there are indeed invaluable members to a party in their own right.”

The ground began to tremble, and soon the sound of a stampede was heard coming from the distance.

“What’s that?” Twilight asked.

As the sounds grew louder, the group noticed a group of small bipedal creatures wearing floppy hats, two of which were riding a single cragodile.

“What are those?” Applejack asked.

“Goblins.” Kain said.

“What do they want?” Twilight asked. “I’ve never seen anything like them before Kain.”

“They sort of look like small humans Kain.” Rarity said.

The small creatures drew knives and daggers.

“Wait!” Twilight said, jumping in front of the group. “We don’t have to fight!”

The opposing group grinded to a halt. Their leader, the goblin in front and atop the cragodile, scratched his own head and spoke in a high pitched, scratchy voice. “Of course we do! Our boss told us to stop important ponies in the forest!”

“Who’s your boss?” Rainbow Dash asked.

“Oh, we’re not gonna say.” The goblin leader said. “Besides, we’ll stop you now before it even matters!”

Nearly twenty goblins charged the group, with blades raised high as they screamed.

“I guess we’ve no choice then.” Kain said, while he readied his weapon.

“Well alright then.” Applejack said. “Guess we’ll have to kick some flank!”

Not a moment later was she swarmed by five goblins before she could even brandish her axe.

Rainbow Dash then flew down, with her own blade drawn to help the fledgling fighter. Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie had produced her party cannon from seemingly nowhere and began firing into the mob.

Flashes of light exploded where the unknown munitions had landed, dazing a few of the goblins.

“Wow!” Pinkie Pie said. “My cannon really packs a punch now!”

Just then, even more goblins besieged the group from the greater mob. Twilight had put up a barrier to keep them away, but the lead goblin commanded the cragodile to ram the force field.

“It’s not going to hold forever!” Twilight said, looking back at her friends who were already locked in combat.

“I don’t even know what I’m supposed to do!” Fluttershy exclaimed from the background. “Am I supposed to hit them with my whip? I don’t want to hurt them.”

“Then try to disarm them!” Kain said, giving a wide swing with his spear to trip the crowd of goblins before him.

“Yeah, anything will help!” Rainbow Dash said as she pried off a goblin from Applejack and flung it yards away.

“And what is it I’m supposed to do?” Rarity asked incredulously. “You heard the tree, I can heal wounds, but what can I do to prevent them?”

“I’m sorry Rarity,” Kain said, while punching a goblin that had gotten too close. “I’m not skilled in the ways of white magic. I know this isn’t the time for reflection, but try to concentrate on using healing magic.”

The dragoon jumped into the air and landed atop a goblin. “Perhaps something may come of it.” Kain said.

“Concentrate.” Twilight said to herself. “Right!” She then floated her scholar tome to her face and looked it over. “Strange, most of its pages are blank. There’s only a few mentioning of basic offensive elemental applications and the phrase, ‘Knowledge is Power’.”

She then closed the book and took note of its cover titled, “Knowledge”.

“Really?” Twilight said, exasperated.

She then channeled her magic around the book and it became encrusted in ice. More than that, it let off a whitish blue aura. Twilight then swung the book at the last goblin on top of Applejack, instantly freezing it.

“I’ve hear of applying your studies, but this is ridiculous!” Twilight said.

Applejack was finally able to get to her hooves and brandish her axe for the first time, just as Twilight’s barrier spell shattered from the force of the goblin mob. Five more goblins charged Applejack, but with a wide swing of her axe, the attackers’ movement was halted as they jumped back to avoid the weapon.

Rainbow Dash then flew down and picked up one of the goblins and tossed it before it had a chance to react. Applejack took note of this opportunity and bucked the creature far into the oblivion of the Everfree.

Pinkie Pie then fired her cannon at the remaining goblins and scattered them with a dead on hit.

With their numbers dwindling, the dozen goblins and cragodile made one more charge. Kain styed on the ground and joined Applejack to form a front line to protect the others. Rainbow Dash continued to harass the crown from using her speed and altitude. Blades swung in vain as they tried to reach her, only for them to be smacked by an electrified book.

The goblins twitched as they were electrocuted, but still others remained in the fight.

Each of the ground combatants held off the regular goblins, but even Kain and Applejack gave ground for the rocky reptile that charged. It blew past the group and headed straight for Rarity and Fluttershy. The former braced herself with little time to react, hoping that either Rainbow Dash or Kain would be able to come crashing down from above.

To her surprise, the beast had stopped mere inches from them. The cragodile was simply standing there, with its imp rider atop it, spurring it on, but to no avail.

Rarity then looked to her side to see Fluttershy staring at the beast dead on, but it was no ordinary “stare” from her pegasus friend. Green magic was emanating from Fluttershy’s eyes; she wore neither a scowl nor smile, and the cragodile also had a green glow in its eyes.

Then, in an instant, the creature turned around and charged at the imps that had marched alongside it initially. It completely ignored the ponies nearby and began snapping at the goblins, to which they fled in a panic.

All of the party looked on at the spectacle, but then their attention returned to Fluttershy, who had just broken from her trance and whose eyes had returned to normal.

“Wow Flutters,” Rainbow Dash said. “I never thought you could do that. I mean, you could calm animals before, but that…”

“Its just another example of the powers the Tree of Harmony has given us.” Twilight said.

“Yeah, Rainbow Dash said. “I feel like I’ve got the strength to win against AJ in a hoof wrestling contest now! Say AJ, wanna give it a go?”

“That’s a mighty fine challenge there,” Applejack said “but Ah ain't feeling too well at the moment.” She moved slowly toward the rest of the group with a foreleg clutching her barrel. There was distinct trickle of blood lined from her armor that shined along with the silvery chainmail. A few links had been broken and a visible piercing of her orange coat could be seen.

“Applejack! You’re hurt!” Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

“It ain’t too bad.” Applejack said. “A few days’ rest, and Ah’ll be as good as new.”

Kain turned to Rarity. “Perhaps now would be a good time to try to use healing magic, Rarity.” He said.

The white mage turned to her earthpony friend and winced, despite not actually being the one injured.

“Dear, I haven’t a clue about where to begin. This isn’t something I’ve ever learned to fix. You’re not some sort of fabric I can simply stitch back together….” Rarity said, and then her eyes began to glow as she saw the wound and a light blue magic began to emanate from her horn.

At Applejack’s side, a thin light blue object manifested.

“Um, you know she’s not a dress right?” Pinkie Pie said just before the magical needle pierced the fighter’s wound.

Applejack winced, expecting pain, but then opened her eyes to see that behind the needle’s path, a blue glow was left and the wound began to close, even the clothing on her began to repair itself.

“Wow, that was amazing Rarity!” Twilight said. “I’ve seen and used healing magic before, but I’ve never seen something quite like that!”

“How are you feeling?” Fluttershy asked.

“Well shucks,” Applejsack said. “It’s like Ah never got hurt in the first place.”

“Even ponies healed by unicorn magic speak of pain and stiffness afterwards.” Twilight said.

“Goodness, I can’t believe I just did that!” Rarity exclaimed, her eyes returning to normal.

“I wonder what other net things we can do with these new powers!” Pinkie Pie said.

“Something tells me that we’ll have plenty more opportunities to find out.” Twilight said hesitantly, but for now, let’s get back home and see what our next course of action should be.”

////

Once they were back at the library, the party deliberated on what they would do next. Twilight had already sent a letter to Celestia and Luna explaining what had happened with the Tree of Harmony.

Rarity and Kain had sat at one of the tables in the library to speak. Rarity looked down at her newly acquired robes. “Well I suppose this means I’m along of the adventure now, doesn’t it?” She asked.

“I know how you must feel about this Rarity,” Kain said. “given how you’re expressed your worry about my own line of work.”

“Nevertheless, it would have been very unladylike if I had flat out decline a request of another so abruptly, especially if it’s by the embodiment of harmony itself.” After examining the fabric more with her hooves and magic, she looked at Kain. “So, I’m a white mage? Isn’t Rosa a white mage?”

Kain shifted uncomfortably. “Yes, she is.” He replied. Please do not let her think to compare herself with Rosa he thought.

“How could somepony dedicate themselves to becoming a healer and then go off on dangerous quests?” Rarity asked.

“She wanted to help Cecil in any way she could have when he first joined the Dark Knights. When things took a turn for the worse in our world, she was among the first to render aid to our cause." Kain said

"If the Elements of Harmony thought I should help as a white mage, then I shall at least try to hold myself to that title." Rarity said.

“You were said to have the light of tenderness.” Kain said.

“But really, how does a seamstress and designer such as myself find herself stitching wounds instead of wardrobes?” Rarity said.

“Isn’t it obvious Rarity?” Kain asked. “Your generosity and willingness to help others is just as strong as any white mage I’ve known. You may not have had the means before, but now you’ve been given the chance to help in ways you only dreamed of.”

Rarity looked at Kain with a smile.

“Didn’t you say before how much you lamented not appearing to be as helpful as the other on your adventures?” Kain asked.

“Indeed I did.” Rarity said. “I suppose its quite funny when it comes to the saying, ‘Be careful what you wish for…’ "

“Well, you did want to make sure I was safe when I was on a mission.” Kain said. “Now we’ll be at each other’s sides.”

Rarity leaned at Kain’s side and nuzzled him.

“See what I mean? The light of tenderness does reside within you.” Kain said.

The two of them took the moment to relax in that short time. It was brief calm no doubt before a long series of trying events to come.


	3. Finding the Path

Finding the Path

“This new armor is cool looking and all, but I wonder what else I can do.” Rainbow Dash said. “I felt stronger in that fight earlier, but I haven’t been able to do anything like Rarity’s or Fluttershy’s magic.

“Well, it looks to me sugarcube, that all yer pretty much doin is swingin that sword of yers around how like Ah am with mah ax.” Applejack said.

Aside from Kain and Rarity, the group had made their way to the main room of the library. Rainbow Dash looked over her friends, wondering what kinds of powers they’d received.

“AJ and I are wearing armor, so I guess it means we’ll be doing the dangerous fighting. Oh, and Kain too.” Rainbow Dash said. “ It’s just weird that I didn’t get anything like Kain’s ability to jump in the air and crash down.”

“Ya can already fly.” Applejack said, deadpanning.

“Oh, right. I mean, there’s gotta be something different you feel, right AJ?” Rainbow dash asked.

“Apart from this here armor,” Applejack said. “Ah don’t feel all that much different.”

“Well, the tree did call you a fighter, so maybe it means you can fight…better now?” Rainbow Dash said, offering ideas.

“Ya mean like with mah ax?” Applejack said. “Hadn’t really thought about it, but I really never used one for fightin, only the chores around the farm.”

Applejack brandished her weapon and gave it a look over. “It actually felt kinda natural using it. What about you Rainbow Dash? Ever swing a sword before?”

Rainbow Dash was taken aback. “Well I did practice a few times when I was given Canterburn.”

“So ya _don’t_ know how to use a sword?” Applejack said.

“Well, no.” Rainbow Dash said, looking at her sheathed sword. “But hey, how about we spar a bit and see if we’ve really got new skills?”

“I’d rather not have you tear my library apart.” Twilight said. “We’ve got more important things to worry about.”

“Ugh, I really missed out on everything, didn’t I?” Spike said, entering the room.

“You do bring up an interesting point though Rainbow.” Twilight said. “We really don’t know how much of an affect the tree had on us. But what we should do is focus on what we can do right now. Spike, I’m going to need to research all the important points of leyline energies.”

“I was _about_ to put those books that you’d been looking over the past few days.” Spike said. “But they’re still on the table.”

“Excellent.” Twilight said. “From here we should be able to discern any areas that have large quantities of magic. I’m sure these, what were they called again?”

“Eidolons.” Kain said, returning to the group with Rarity. “It was a word I have not heard for a long time.” He took off his helmet and put it at the corner of the table.

“I recall that in my world, they were great spirits and beasts who resided in a hidden realm.” Kain said. “A comrade of mine had the power to make pacts with them and summon them with magic.”

“That doesn’t sound like what we’re looking for.” Twilight said. “At least the summoning part. The only studies we have of invisible realms are like the fey realm where those tiny breezies live.”

“Indeed.” Kain said. “Of the gifts the tree bestowed, none were of the powers of a summoner. These eidolons sound like powerful allies however, and they are said to have affiliations with elements of sorts.”

“Kain, is there anything else you can tell us about eidolons?” Twilight asked.

“I’m afraid not, the summoner I knew, Rydia, did not willingly speak with me often.” Kain said.

“Oh? Why not?” Twilight asked.

“It’s a complicated matter for another time.” Kain said.

“Was it because of your dark self?” Rarity asked.

“No, it was more of an accident, but something I’m still regretful of.” Kain said.

Twilight, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash were in the main central room of the library planning out what they were going to do next. The hour was late, so Twilight had sent Spike to bed.

“So what are we supposed to do Twilight?” Applejack asked.

“I really don’t know Applejack.” Twilight replied, looking through at the latest books she’d cracked open.

“It’d be really nice if we got more than a message to ‘find some special ponies’ out there.” Applejack said. “Somethin useful, like a map.”

“As it was, it looked like the tree of harmony used a great deal of energy to help us.” Twilight said. “It’s up to us now to finish what’s been placed in our hooves.”

“Didn’t the tree say that the eidolons would be closely related the elements of?” Fluttershy asked timidly. “I mean, wouldn’t they be like our elements?”

“What kind of elements did it mean anyway?” Rainbow Dash asked. “All I remember it saying was stuff like fire, wind, and some others. Not loyalty or kindness.”

“You’re right, Rainbow.” Twilight said. She moved over to a chalk board that had notes written and began to write more upon the unused section. “Let’s see, we’ve got fire, water, wind, and earth. The classical elements in magic.” She used her magic to tint the chalk differently as she began to write down the elements.

“But the tree also mentioned light, shadow, ice, and storm.” Twilight said, continuing her notes and adding doodled symbols for each element.

“Water?” Applejack asked. “Does that mean we have to search the ocean as well as every other nook and cranny in Equestria?”

“What about air?” Rainbow Dash asked. “That’s gotta mean the eidolon is a pegasus right?”

“There are other creatures in the air Rainbow Dash.” Fluttershy said.

“The tree did say to seek out individuals rather than ponies.” Twilight said.

“Ooh! So maybe the eidolon is a griffon, or a parasprite, or a dragon!” Pinkie Pie said.

“But wouldn’t a dragon be better known for all that fire breathin they do?” Applejack asked. “Y’know, like the one Fluttershy asked to leave?”

There was a break in movement from everything around Rainbow Dash. She’d seen things slow down around her when she was filled with adrenaline for a race, but this felt different. It felt like she had a flashback of some sort, and she’d been hit with one of Twilight’s spells.

“Whoa…” Rainbow Dash said.

“What is it Rainbow?” Fluttershy asked.

“That’s funny.” Rainbow Dash said. “Everything felt weird all of a sudden.”

Twilight’s ears perked and she lifted into the air and down in front of Rainbow Dash. “What _kind_ of weird?” she asked.

“I dunno, like somepony behind me let out some thunderbolt behind me.” Rainbow Dash said. “Right at the time you all started talking about dragons.”

“Can we please not mention them anymore?” Fluttershy asked. “I still can’t forget about the one that blew all of the smoke near Ponyville.”

Another pulse.

Rainbow Dash’s head jerked up, but no one else seemed to sense the energy. “Please tell me you felt that, right?” she asked.

“Rainbow Dash.” Twilight said. “I want you to concentrate again on that dragon.”

“Okay.” Rainbow Dash said.

////

She recalled the event when she and the others first went up to the mountains near Ponyville to deal with the dragon. Flashbacks of each of the mare’s attempts to “persuade” the dragon unfolded. As Rainbow Dash relived her own direct, but unsuccessful approach, she focused on the dragon.

The scenery around faded into blackness; both she and the dragon retracted from the stances they held and Rainbow Dash found herself flying idly as she stared at the great beast, and it looked at her.

The dragon began to glow with a red aura and soon the both of them were above the cave in which the confrontation had taken place. Rainbow Dash was puzzled at first, but then noted the activity occurring below.

She heard Fluttershy scolding the dragon and saw herself and the others in the background. Then the copy of the dragon below lifted into the air between Rainbow Dash and the glowing dragon in front of her.

The dragon from the flashback took flight and headed west, and a stream of smoke followed in its wake. Rainbow Dash looked at dragon that was floating in the air with her, the one that part of this crazy dream she was having.

The dragon flew over a swamp-like area with fire erupting form the distance. It then landed in a mountainous area nearby.

“Wait a second, are you like the eidolon of fire?” Rainbow Dash asked.

“Rainbow Dash.” A voice pierced her mind. “Are you okay?” it sounded loud, but muffled. It was Twilight.

Rainbow Dash then realized her friends were calling out to her from the waking world. “Wait! I didn’t get your name!” she cried out just before finding herself back in the library with everypony else.

////

“Are you okay?” Twilight asked.

“You were just standing there, we were getting worried.”Fluttershy said.

“Whatever did happen to you Rainbow Dash?” Rarity asked

“I think I know where to find the first eidolon.” Rainbow Dash said. “That dragon is probably the ‘somepony’ we need to find, and he just showed me the way!” She buffed a hoof against her chest. “Well, I guess that takes care of one eidolon, I’ll just fly out there and be done-“

“Now just hold on there girl.” Applejack said. “Do ya even know where this dragon is?”

“Uh, not really. “ Rainbow Dash said. “All I saw was the dragon flying away from me at the cave where we met him. He kept going over some area that looked like it was on fire, but it wasn’t a volcano, it was on the ground”

“Huh, that sounds like the swamps near where I sell to the Cajun ponies.” Applejack said. “There’s a mountain area near there. Ah reckon that the dragon is probably somewhere there.”

“It doesn’t sound like a good idea to be headed there all by yourself Rainbow Dash.” Rarity said.

“So why don’t we instead,” Twilight said. “try to form a plan.” Besides, I don’t think it would be wise for all of us to head out to one location, we need to be searching for the other eidolons.” She moved over to a map on the table. “Something tells me that we don’t have the luxury of time.”

“But Twilight.” Fluttershy said. “You’ve just stopped Rainbow Dash from leaving, does that mean we’re going to go our own ways?”

“Yes and no.” Twilight said. “There’s enough of us to divide our efforts into two groups of four and three.”

“We’ve always gone on these adventures together.” Fluttershy

Twilight put a foreleg on her friend. “Even if we aren’t together, our friendship still means something. Even a few of us can help each other.”

She turned to the others. “Besides, we don’t have the elements of harmony with us anymore, so it’s not like all six bearers _have_ to be together.”

Fluttershy remained apprehensive for a moment before regaining her composure.

“The point is, we’ve been through a lot together, but I think that the truest test of our friendship will be how we overcome this journey separately.” Twilight said.

“Ah don’t know Twilight,” Applejack said. “Ah can think of a few times we spent in mazes or caves…”

Like a burst of energy from a source unknown, Applejack felt a connection to her past. Not a memory of when she was a filly, but a recent memory she had with her friends.

////

Months ago, she’d set out yet again for another adventure that tore her from her life on the farm, but it wasn’t something that personally bothered her. No, it was the fact that her sister had been foalknapped by Chrysalis. She trusted her friends; at least she thought she did until they had a fight in the abandoned diamond dog mines.

Somehow, they’d gone from a group of best friends to a bickering group of ponies divided, each one feeling unappreciated by the others. But they managed to reconcile, something Applejack had no doubt that they’d always be able to do in order to overcome any problem.

But something just wouldn’t let Applejack forget the _mines_ themselves. Like the earth beneath her hooves at the farm, somehow being in those mines, even in a memory, gave Applejack that same nagging feeling that something was up.

////

“Twilight!” Applejack said, snapping from her trance. “Ah think that there’s one of them eidolons in those old diamond dog mines we went to before.”

“Really?” Twilight asked. “I didn’t expect anypony to get a magical message so soon after Rainbow Dash had directed us to an eidolon.”

She turned from Applejack to the others. “Well, I guess that settles it then, we _need_ to split up now.”

It had already been well into the night by the time everything had been revealed. Twilight had sent Spike to bed during Applejack’s trance. He had begun to yawn and she wasn’t going to have a drowsy assistant.

“We need a reliable set of teams. “Twilight said. “One to search for the dragon and another to go to the abandoned mines to find whoever it is Applejack connected with.”

Kain stood up. “I shall accompany Rainbow Dash. This matter involves dragons and I believe that I can be of use.”

“I’m coming with you as well, Kain.” Rarity said. “This doesn’t seem like it will be a safe journey. Though, I’ve only begun to practice using these healing powers, I would like to be there to make sure anypony that comes with us might be safe.”

Twilight looked at the two volunteers. They’d only known each other for a few moons and already she could see how readily Rarity wished to help Kain.

“That’s all fine and well, but what am Ah supposed to do?” Applejack asked. “What if somepony gets hurt in mah group, which nopony has yet to volunteer for?”

Twilight was taken aback. “Wait a second! I know we all just got these new powers, but don’t count me out just yet, or have you forgotten about the time I healed your leg with the magic I studied?”

Twilight wondered about the new powers the tree had given them. Certainly, using books as a battle implement had been one shocking boon for Twilight, but she wondered about the amount of “assistance” they’d received on this quest.

“Girls, I now we’ve been given gifts, but I don’t think we should forget about what we could do before all of this began.”

“I think I’ll join you and Applejack, Twilight.” Fluttershy said. “I don’t think I want to go anywhere near any dragons.”

“But Fluttershy!” Pinkie Pie said. “You were the one who talked to the dragon got him to leave!”

“She.” Fluttershy said. “The dragon we met was a dragoness.”

“But why not?” Pinkie Pie asked.

“I just don’t think I can talk to her again, after embarrassing her when I asked her to leave.”

Twilight hadn’t considered it that way. Then again, a huge dragon being verbally forced out of its home would probably have left it feeling that way. Especially if other dragons asked what happened.

“Okay Fluttershy.” Twilight said. “You can come with us.” She turned to Pinkie. “So who are your coming with?”

Pinkie Pie put a hoof to her chin and gave the question only a brief thought. “I’m gonna go with Dashie!” she said. “Somepony’s got to bring a cake to offer the dragon!”

“Okay Pinkie.” Twilight said, restraining a chuckle. As strange as Pinkie’s methods were, she knew that her friend always offered a good idea, in her own bizarre ways.

“We’ll need to leave tomorrow if we’re going to make good time on finding the eidolons.” Twilight said.

“Ah’ll get the wagon we used in the Unicorn Mountains.” Applejack said. “Never thought we’d be usin it again so soon.”

“And I’ll get the food!” Pinkie Pie said, springing forward. “I’ve made loads of pre-made, prepare, Pinkie Pie rations! We’ll be set for some long adventures all over Equestria now!”

“Darling, please tell me that not every single one of your ‘rations’ Is some confectionery treat?” Rarity asked.

“Don’t ya worry sugarcube, “Applejack said. “Ah’ll bring some food from the farm for us as well.” She glanced at the armor on her foreleg. “Still, it’s gonna be strange getting home lookin like this and tellin the family that Ah’m headin off to save Equestria again.”

“I know right?” Rainbow Dash said. “Now we get to look awesome while doing it!”

“If that’s everything, then I suggest we get to preparing what we need.” Twilight said.

And with that, everypony departed the library.

////

With only a few hours left before daybreak, she set to the task of preparing for the trip. Maps, books on eldritch magic, they all went into her saddlebags, ready should she ever need them.

This time, it felt so different, all the previous times she’d brought her “essential” supplies, she’d felt like she was going on a field trip. Albeit somewhat perilous field trips, but this time it felt different. As if there was much more at stake.

Back in the chamber with the Tree of harmony, she recalled the tree’s words, telling her she’d received the “light of knowledge” give her the powers of the “scholar”, which seemed silly a long with the robes she wore and hadn’t removed, at least until she noticed the power in her tomes.

“Light of knowledge.” Twilight spoke to herself as she continued to prepare things for the morning.

 


End file.
